User talk:Shamshaaz
Hi there! Welcome to Ranger's Apprentice Wiki and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new at editing wikis, please check out our . :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Don't forget to add ~~~~ whenever you make an edit on a talk page. It helps us to identify who you are and acknowledge any suggestion you might have! We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dannflow (Talk) 00:24, October 8, 2010 Nice Edits. Seems like you're the user who contributes most here. I jsut joined one and half an hour ago and has only contributed in the Worlds article with mentioning that the skandian raiding tribesmen is jsut as the Scandinavian Vikings. i changed the name ofrom gallicia to Gallica on the same article. I have also Created the Category Animals.What do you think of my edits and adds? btw, I hope to see more from you. Hope you becoems an admin one day. //Ranger Crowley not just a member, ranked 6 and 29 hard earned badges :) so yes. Vgfsirius 00:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) granting now Yeah been very busy with work and school, reluctantly but hey two things we all must do, read the 10th book yet?--Dannflow Talk! 07:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats new admin I would suggest updating your user page.... --Dannflow Talk! 07:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ThanksShamshaaz 14:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Berrigan Noticed the title of it Says Berrigon not Berrigan how do i change this because when i click edit i cant change the title of the page. Thanks! Never mind figured it out thanks for the info hey, i just wanna thank you for the info on the rangers apprentice series. i got a lot of info before i even read the books. 246JohnJohn 02:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Testing Admin Tools Hi, If you want, you can test Admin tools on this Wiki: http://testingadmintools.wikia.com/wiki/Testing_Administror_Tools_Wiki Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 16:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) This page should be deleted. Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 20:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hello I dont know the procedure around here so just let me know what needs to be done. Thanks. Are you as psyched as i am for the movie? Vgfsirius 13:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hola. Que pasa? Vgfsirius 14:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Some advice. :) Hi there. I'm a fairly experienced member of Avatar Wiki. If you have a bit of a look around, you'll see that its a pretty well organised, and neat site. What I'm trying to say is that if you need any help with making the site more popular and attractive, then just drop me a message. I can make templates, edit info (I have all of the RA books) etc. I'll try to help wherever I can. And I do appreciate the fact that you managed to make this site on your own. :) Thanks, [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 02:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) He didn't MAKE this site... 12:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it ASAP. I'm typing this from school as my home computer stopped working. When I try to edita wikia page it just goes blank. But I'll do it, don't worry. :) [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 03:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hi again, You have full Admin rights I believe that they over power both bureaucrat and roll back so I don't think you need them. But if you want to upgrade someone, (don't go trigger happy) type or just click the link, I have mid term exams coming but so I wont be back in a while good luck, and do well dude. Oh Btw you're right we don't need lots of admins if you are going to upgrade go to bureaucrat or roll back... LOL Sorry About that. You Now have all three, just to say once bureaucracy is given it cannot be removed. Go Easy, Have Fun. Read Well.--DannflowTalk! 18:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. I'll get onto the UC template shortly. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 05:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) So Dannflows left or is he just inactive? Anyway, yeah, I'll get around to making them. By the way, do you have beureaucrat rights or just admin? I did a couple more things too. You'll see that I made two new categories. Here, and here. I've added the appropriate users to each category so we can have people know where to look for help. I'll also be making a page explaining the different user rights, if that's okay with you. Also with your permission, I'll link it to the front page so people can learn a little bit more about the wiki. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 06:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool. So you'r efine with the categories? Oh, and so are you an admin or bureaucrat? [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 06:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) So, what's the emergency? And I see you've joined AW. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 05:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I've created this page. It has all of te user rights pages on it. If you click the links, you'll find the list of people with those rights, as well as some info on the rights itself. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 22:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I won't let you down. By the way, I'm currently making those userboxes. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 22:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again... I know I only just got rollback rights, but I'm now requesting admin rights. I know you may think I'm rushing it a bit, but just hear me out. A lot of the work I do on this wiki is to do with things like formatting and categories and templates. I can't change category names so I have to do it manually; one by one. Admin rights would just help me do things a lot quicker, giving me more time to help on other pages. I don't mind if you don't think I'm ready, but in my mind, I NEED admin rights. It would make my job so much easier. It's alright if you don't give them to me today, or even next month. But the sooner the better. Thanks for your time, [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 04:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you pre ordered book 10? If you have, you are a true fan! Rollback rights If you can spare the time, I would like rollback rights as I own all The RA books and enjoy editing mistakes as I am a perfectionist. Thank you User Rights this wiki has grown in the past few month that means (please) any requests for adminship/ roll back ETC. should be put to a vote on a page similar to this one "Ranger's Apprentice Wiki:Requests for Adminship" however, most major wikia's have about four admin's according to this page we have 5 (including myself) and we are a minor wiki. I would advice not to upgrade people just yet. roll back's are a good place to start. LA DE DA these are helpful template pages here , here and here they are basic and easy to follow. Regards --Dannflow Talk! 23:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sign I change the RA Wiki sign as well as the background. Like it? [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 23:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Language On this wiki do we use English spellings or American spellings? Ie. Colors or Colours?Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 21:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am new to the wiki and just thought I would say hi. Skandian 19:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, Im realy enjoying contributing to the site. I was wondering if I could become an admin. Id like to Edit your home page and change up navigation a bit. Its really hard to navigate the site, even for me. I know html, if that helps. --AEM-- Fishbowl88 01:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi I made a ranger apprentice RP website we need alot help in it if u want to help please go to www.ranger-apprentice.proboards.com thank! We need a Moderator are u interested?? Wait a minute... How come we never see you posting Hi again, I am not sure if You are still around around but I want to thank you for everything you have done. I am back, taking a gap year prior to heading to uni. What needs doing? -Dannflow Talk! 06:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC)